Transformers RP Slash
by Move-2-da-beat-femme
Summary: Don't like slash, don't read. My friend, Damn Kidd, and I were roleplaying and I decided to make a fanfic out of it. Rated M because some of the chapters are mature. Disclaimer: Damn Kidd and I don't own Transformers.
1. Blitzwing and Jazz - Animated

Blitzwing/Jazz (part 1) - Jazz = Damn Kidd; Blitz = Me

Jazz's pov

Ya know I kinda like that I was getting attention but not like this, I have been followed all Cycle long and do you know who was the one who followed me? Three face Con. Crazy childish, hot tempered, and cold personality Mech. Not ringing any bells? I'll tell ya, Blitzwing. I was hoping that it was just a joke, I mean I like that he likes me but I would like not to get jumped but his Random persona, no matter how cute, handsome or gentlemechly he is I don't like being claimed like some prize!

Blitzwing's POV:

(Icy, *Hothead*,^Random^)

I honestly hadn't seen anyzing in ze musical Autobot besides a good challenge in battle. Zen *Random started taking over more often und vouldn't let us see vhat he vas looking at! It vas infuriating! But zen* ^I started telling mein brozer about how lovely ze mech vas. Zey yelled at me, but I didn't care. I continued to tell zem how lovely he looked vhen ze light hit his armor. His visor alvays lit up vhen he was excited or listening to music. Vhen^ I started to see his point, I zought I vas going insane. But vhen *I started to see vhy mein brozer liked him so much, I knew ve had to try.* ^But ve couldn't do much more zen keep potential suitors avay.^ I knew it vasn't right to prevent him from getting togezer viz ozers, but we were too afraid to approach him face-to-face.

Jazz's pov

This has got to stop, I thought to myself, so I though why not talk to him face to face? Maybe it'll get him to back off or mech up, so here I am standing face to face with him, " Look Ah get dat ya like meh, bu' I don't like dat ya keep chasin' every Mech away dat even so much as talks ta meh!" I said crossing my arms over my chassis with a huff.

Blitzwing's POV:

"I-I apologize," I said quietly, looking down at him. ^He is so cute vhen he pouts! "I vasn't trying to isolate jou from anyone. I just..." Mein vings drooped. "I'll stop if it'll make jou happy...?"^ *I vas angry at Random for not being more careful. If he had been cautious vhen Icy und I had told him, ve vouldn't haf been in a situation like zis.* ^I forced meinself not to vilt under ze scolding of mein brozer.^

"I vill...leave jou alone if it vill please jou," I decided, despite Random's whine.

Jazz's pov

" Ah jus' want ya ta stop isolatin' meh, Ah like bein' 'round other mechs al'ight?" Ima social butterfly I need to be around other mechs to enjoy myself and be happy, and I can't be if he keeps me all to himself. Besides I could give him a try if he keeps his word that he'll let me socialise with more bots...

Blitzwing's POV:

^I smiled, vings perking. "Okay, I'll stop isolating jou. I promise. But..." I hesitated. "I can still see jou, right?"^ *I nearly rolled my eyes.* Random was like a puppy, alvays needing attention.

Jazz's pov

Cute, " Coarse ya can." I said not seeing anything wrong with that, then again I can't help but wonder; What am I getting myself into? No point worrying about it now, I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

Blitzwing's POV:

^I grinned. "Zank jou!" I chirped, mein spark feeling light from all ze happiness. Mein ozers personalities vere happy as vell, even ze grump Hothead!^ I smiled slightly, zen grimaced vhen I received a comm from Megatron. *I growled.* ^I vilted a little. "I haf to go," I said sadly. "I'll see jou again as soon as I can, Meine musikalische Liebe."^

Jazz's pov

" Likewise. " funny if I heard that right he called me musical love in German, well at least he's getting a little bit braver. Oh Primus I wonder how this is going to work out, I thought to myself as I walked to where ever my pedes will take me.

Blitzwing's POV:

Once I had returned to base, I had to come up viz an excuse. Of course, Hothead made up a horrible, but acceptable, one. So now *ve are to be searching for AllSpark fragments for zree days vizout returning to base.* ^But if it'll give me a chance to visit das Licht meines Funke, I vouldn't mind at all. I left base quickly und flew over ze human buildings, landing on ze metal rail of ze blimp^ Lugnut und I had stood on vhile analyzing ze *pazetic humans.* ^I dove off it to ze streets below. Before I hit ze ground, I transformed and pulled up, soaring again. Mein brozers, mainly Hothead, vere complaining, but I didn't care. Mein spark was content.^

Meine musikalische Liebe. - My musical love

das Licht meines Funke - the light of my spark


	2. Deadlock and Perceptor - G1

Deadlock/Perceptor (part 1) - Deadlock = Damn Kidd; Percy = Me

Perceptor's POV:

I was running through the halls of the base I had temporarily set up in. I was here to be an assistant medic. It's only solar cycle before I'm to move onto another base, and this base is attacked! Ratchet had told me to run when the doors to the Med Bay started crumpling. He had stayed behind to protect his patients. Oh, I do hope Ratchet is okay.

"No, stay focused on the task of running like Ratchet ordered," I growled to myself, panting slightly.

I was a small mech, my energy ran out faster than most, but I would run until I was safe, or could get to a point out of the scrambler's perimeter to call for back-up. I'm just entering the lower storage area. There should be an emergency exit somewhere around here! Ugh, I had to stop and look around carefully. Please let me get out alive.

Deadlock's POV:

I searched for the tiny one that escaped, the medic wasn't even a challenge more of an annoyance really, I licked my lips at the thought of what I would do to the tiny one once I caught him. Oh the _Fun_ we (mostly you Dead) will have, I can already hear the screams he will make once I have my shot at him (do you like have a size fetish or something? ), I thought to myself while I hunted for the small one.

Perceptor's POV:

I felt panic rising steadily in my spark. I was slightly claustrophobic and the walls seemed to be closing in on me from all sides. I whimpered quietly and turned around, running back the way I had came. Maybe if I could get to the ground level, the exit would be easier to find. I looked behind me when I thought I heard other pedesteps, but it was just the echo of mine...right? Just as I turned forward, I slammed into someone. I yelped as we both fell. I was practically straddling the mech's left leg and the right side of my face was pressed against his chassis. I gasped sharply, my glasses nearly falling off.

(this was based on a picture of Deadlock and Percy on DA. If you want to see it, just search Deadlock and Perceptor and look for the pic that matches the description)

Deadlock's POV:

I growled before smirking, looks like I found who I wanted, I thought to myself before I got up and picked the small one up and over my shoulder with him squirming and whimpering trying to escape my hold. I chuckled darkly before I left this soon to be junk yard and back to my base, oh the things I'm going to do to him will only just be the beginning...

Perceptor's POV:

I whimpered and squirmed, but I was too weak to escape his grip. I sent out pings to the Autobots on base for help and received a few pings back. Ratchet was injured, Jolt was in another base, Ironhide was coming, but he was too far away to lock onto the coordinates. I slumped, resting my forehelm on the Decepticon's back.

"Wh-what are y-you going t-to do w-with m-me?" I whimpered, tensing slightly; I was afraid of what the answer would be.

Deadlock's POV:

I smirked darkly, "I am going to do so many things to you I don't know where to begin." Hmm torture, use him as my frag toy, and much much more, I listed in my processor while I left the Autoglitches base I found and towards the direction of the Decepticons base.

.

.

.

When I had got back to base I entered my quarters, locking the door to make sure the little runt wouldn't escape I dumped him on the floor with a dark smirk on my face, I mentally grinned when I saw him flinch.

Perceptor's POV:

I flinched at the dark smirk on his faceplates. I scrambled away from him, pressing against a wall. I couldn't get out the door, there were no windows, but there was a vent! But I wouldn't make it past him to get in the vent. Perhaps after he left me alone in the room...

I hugged my knees to my chassis and shivered slightly. There were plenty of things this mech could do to me, especially since he was larger and stronger. I watched his warily, my spark pulsing with heavy fear.

Deadlock's POV:

Aw look at that he's afraid of me~ Just how I like it! I thought before I closed in on my newly acquired socket (In the Change I think it said it means pet) and forcefully ripped off what little protection he had on his small frame and into his protoform. Now that's when I started my fun, I leaned close to him before I bit down on his neck cables hard while faintly rubbing his port cover, it'll be a long night cycle once I'm through with him.

Perceptor's POV:

I cried out in panic, but my shout was cut off when he bit my neck cables. I shivered slightly when he faintly rubbed my port cover and quickly shut off my vocalizer. I may not be able to control my frame's reactions, but I could remain silent.

The sensations were foreign and new to me because in the midst of the war, I thought it illogical to interface _and_ I had read a medical data pad about interfacing and the data pad had said the breaking of the port seal would bring pain. I was afraid of pain and hadn't wanted any of it.

I tried to squirm away from him, optics dim with fear.

Deadlock's POV:

I grinned in a feral way when I heard him, and became even more giddy when he tried to squirm away from me with that look of fear in his optics; but of course he couldn't get far from me before I pinned him to the wall with me having his arms above his helm. I rubbed a little harder while I bit the other side of his neck cables, I drew some Energon from him when I bit down a little harder he of course squirmed and shivered.

Perceptor's POV:

I squirmed and shivered, my vocalizer clicking on against my will. A squeak of pain escaped when he bit down hard enough to draw energon. I whimpered weakly, pulling on my arms, but I couldn't get them out of his grip. I felt energon tears prickling at the corners of my optics. I took a shaky intake, determined not cry.

Deadlock's POV:

Not waiting any longer I slid open his port cover and my spike cover before roughly shoving my spike into his tiny little port, I smirked darkly when I broke his port seal and heard him cry out in pain feeling his tiny from shiver violently. I heard him sob, " Shh don't cry my little pet you'll enjoy this just as much as I will." I whispered into his audio receptors before I started to thrust slowly in and out of his tight little port.

Perceptor's POV:

I shuddered harshly from the pain and sobbed softly. Energon tears slipped down my faceplates as I closed my optics. I could feel tiny pricks of pleasure, but the tears in my port from the size difference and the pain of my seal being broken mixed in as well. I trembled and whimpered faintly from both the pain and the slight pleasure.

Deadlock's POV:

I started to thrust a little rougher and deeper, Primus he's so tight~ I purred mentally before I started biting on his neck cables some more while I thrust a little faster in a steady rhythm, (he must really love giving hickies or he's a Vamp) I smirked to myself when he moaned quietly.

I licked his lips before greedily kissing him roughly shoving my glossa into his mouth and letting it taste the inside of him, mmm sweet as High Grade, I thought to myself.

Perceptor's POV:

I couldn't hold back a soft moan now that the pain was fading slightly; I felt so ashamed. I let him kiss me, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop him anyway. I blinked away more energon tears and got an idea. I didn't care if he would likely hurt me for what I was about to do, but I couldn't give up yet. the Autobots would rescue me if I couldn't escape, so I had to remain strong until then. I steeled my nerves and bit down hard on his glossa, nearly gagging when energon leaked from his glossa and into my mouth. Ugh, it tasted disgusting!

Deadlock's POV:

I snarled, that little runt! I let go of his arms and grabbed his neck holding him higher on the wall his pedes now dangling his tiny servos grabbed onto the arm that held his neck, his blue optics widening in fear. I glared darkly at him before squeezing his neck, hard.

I don't like it when pets misbehave, so punishment is in order.

Perceptor's POV:

I grabbed onto his arm, optics widening with fear. My intakes, already shallow, were cut off when he tightened his grip. I could hear the metal on my neck groaning as it bent under his fingers. My frame grew uncomfortably warm from my intakes being cut off. I struggled weakly and let out a strangled whine of pain and fear.

Deadlock's POV:

I gripped it a little harder before I let the tiny mech fall to the floor with a harsh thud too weak to get up, kneeling down I picked the tiny mech up and carried him to my berth where I fragged him senseless, I licked his audio receptors before biting down on his neck again.

Perceptor's POV:

A mixture of a whimper and a moan slipped out of my vocalizer, as well as static from my distress. I trembled from the pleasure and fear. I closed my optics as energon tears began to pour from my optics again.

Deadlock's POV:

I licked the tears that fell from his optics trailing down his face, I held his tiny body close to me I roughly kissed him once again.

Perceptor's POV:

I shivered when he licked my tears away. I was tempted to bite him again, but what he had done the first time I had made me afraid to try. I could feel myself growing close to overloading and squirmed slightly at the unusual feelings, whining faintly.

Deadlock's POV:

I knew he was close to overload and so was I, I gave a few more thrusts till we both came into overload, I filled up his little port to the brim that it started seeping out. I took out my spike his port, the little runt was couldn't move looks like I tired him out, with a smirk I held him close to me, his helm now on my chassis,

"Get some recharge runt." I told the tiny mech

Perceptor's POV:

I made a small noise of protest, optics dim with fatigue. I could hear his spark and it sounded surprisingly soothing. I vented softly and closed my optics, shifting weakly so I could curl up against him. My frame felt heavier and I let out a small groan of discomfort.

Deadlock's POV:

I chuckled before I shifted a bit to make myself comfortable while keeping him close to me, soon I drifted into recharge .

Perceptor's POV:

I pouted a little, but I curled up a bit tighter and started to slip into recharge. My last thought before I was all the way into recharge was that I hoped the Autobots found me soon. Listening to the sound of the sparkbeat, I slipped all the way into recharge.


	3. Soundwave and Tracks - G1

Soundwave/Tracks (part 1) - Soundwave = Damn Kidd; Tracks = Me

Tracks' POV:

I stormed out of the ARK, anger crackling through my circuits. I transformed and sped away to the forest outside of base. How dare those...those... Argh! I can't even put my anger in words! I transformed in the middle of the forest and growled, not caring about the mud or anything that could harm my paint. I punched the closest tree, cracking it in half. I visibly shook with anger as the pink paint Sideswipe had smothered me with dripped under my armor. Leaves and pieces of bark stuck to the quickly drying paint.

The anger finally faded, only to be replaced with despair. I keened softly and sat on the ground, clutching my helm as energon tears slipped down my faceplates. I sobbed quietly. Why was 'I' always the victim of the stupid red twin's pranks? I never did anything to him! I don't even insult Sunstreaker's paint anymore! Why me...?

Soundwave's POV:

I grew annoyed more than usual in the base, my cassettes, Rumble and Frenzy, are more of a hassle today for some reason or another with their pranks and constantly disturbing me or several others from our works and such. When the disturbances finally became to much I left the base to, in better terms, vent my frustration; I soon found myself very far from the base and in a very dense forest, not really caring I continued to walk until the sound of sobbing reached my audio receptors just as I picked up an Autobot spark signature.

And it led to the direction of the sobbing, curious I walked quietly to where the noise was coming from; Who would come all the way out here to cry their spark out, and what could have caused them to be in so much distress? I thought mostly to myself.

Tracks' POV:

I sobbed harshly, no longer able to keep quiet. I hate this war, I hate Sideswipe, I hate this pink paint, and I hate the Decepticon signal flickering on my radar... Wait a click... I gasped sharply, then slumped. I didn't care. Let them offline me. It's not like anyone at base really cares...

I sniffled softly, a few soft sobs escaping as I struggled to stop crying.

Soundwave's POV:

Once I found the Autobot that was sobbing I saw that it was the Autobot Tracks, he must have fall victim of a prank from the Red Autobot twin, Sideswipe. I was not ordered to attack the Autobots today, nor did the mech provoke me enough into attacking so I walked up to the pink painted mech who had his face buried behind his knees while hugging his legs together as he sobbed and kneeled down to his optic level,

"Query: What is wrong?" I asked the very distressed mech.

Tracks' POV:

I looked up and was surprised to see Soundwave. I thought he would've attacked my by now. I registered his question and looked away. What was wrong...?

"I'm scared," I whimpered. "I have to fear everyday that I might lose my life to a Decepticon. I keep my paint pristine and push others away with a fake 'above you' act so I'm not as hurt if they offline and all anyone can think to do is prank me when I haven't done anything or scoff at me when I'm genuinely upset..."

I trailed off, not sure why I was telling a Decepticon-especially the Third-in-Command-this.

Soundwave's POV:

I stayed there and listened quietly to the mech before me, I have grown accustomed to listening to the whines, rants, complaints of mechs back at base, even the occasional distresses of my cassettes. This mech is no different than the rest of them.

I softly patted his helm like I would do to my cassettes.

Tracks' POV:

I flinched a little when he patted my helm. I looked at him, slightly confused.

"What are you doing out here any way?" I asked, then paused. That might have been rude. "I mean, not that you're not allowed..."

I felt my faceplates heat up in embarrassment and vented, setting my forehelm on my knees. "Why are you here?" I finally asked. "And why didn't you just offline me? It would've been a blessing..."

Soundwave's POV:

" Statement: Too many annoyances back at base. Suggestion: Leave base to vent out frustration." I stated answering his first question, "Statement: I had no reason to, I possess no resentment towards you, and you have done nothing to provoke me." I once again stated to the mech.

"Query: Would you not leave someone forlorn if you were offlined?" I said to the depressed mech.

Tracks' POV:

I was silent for a klik. "...Raoul, and maybe Blaster," I said quietly. "But Raoul would still have Blaster to hang out with..."

I shifted so I was sitting cross-legged, as the humans say, and started absentmindedly scratching paint off my arm.

"Are your minicons the annoyances?" I guessed.

Soundwave's POV:

I sat down the same way he did, he wasn't far off from his guess, "Them and several others..." I muttered, it is nice to be away from the constant disturbances, inconveniences and annoyances from my work to the bothersome chatter, whining, rants and complaints of everyone else.

Sometimes I think the only reason I was made the Third in Command is because they wanted someone to complain to who wouldn't talk back at them, only reason I don't is because I deemed them not worthy to converse with and because I wasn't one for conversion anyway.

Tracks' POV:

I nodded slowly and looked down at my arm. I frowned slightly when I realized I had scratched past the pink paint *and* my original paint job. I stopped scratching and vented.

"I wish this war could end already," I mumbled. I glanced at Soundwave before resuming my scratching on my chassis instead. "So...uh...what did you do before the war?"

I wasn't really into conversations, but it was better than going back and it would distract me from the horror of having to scrape off my own paintjob to get the pink off.

Soundwave's POV:

" I worked as a DJ before the war happened," before I joined the Decepticons, and before everything went, as the humans would say, downhill, " It was satisfying and I enjoyed my job." I said as I remembered how...fun it was, it was before Blaster and I had a resentment towards each other.

" Query: What did you do before the war?" I asked him the same question he asked me a moment ago.

Tracks' POV:

I twitched. "I was a part-time bartender in a club," I said. "It wasn't very exciting, but it helped me get some credits and I got free energon when I needed it... The owner of the club was nice. When I couldn't buy a room for the night, she let me recharge in the club... Then the club got shut down...and I had to find another job..."

I shrugged. "My life was never very exciting..."

Soundwave's POV:

" I see." It is nice to carry a conversation with someone who isn't complaining about who knows what, or feel the burdens of work back at base. Such as listening to the constant rants and snide remarks that came from the Tri colored Starscream, or dealing with the insubordination of other soldiers, the list never ends,

" Query: Do you feel better now?"

Tracks' POV:

I smiled faintly. "Yeah...a bit."

I had scratched most of the paint off my chassis, leaving it a mixture of pink, faded blue, and white. "Thanks for...talking to me," I said. "It helped."

Soundwave's POV:

I nodded before I got up from my sitting position, he did the same; I looked at the mech "Statement: I must get back to base."

Tracks' POV:

I vented. "Yeah, I have to go as well. Before Cliffjumper marks me a traitor like Mirage."

I smiled slightly. "Again, thanks."

Soundwave's POV:

" You are welcome." I said to him before I turned to leave him and walked away, the trek back to base will be a long one but it matters little to me. I am not in the same mood as before when I left the base so I am content right now to the peace and quiet than all the annoyances back at base; I wonder if it will increase to the point where I will have to leave base just like I did today?

And, perhaps I will get to speak with Tracks again to, as the humans would say, cool off.

Tracks' POV:

I was no longer a hurt or angry as I had been. I decided to walk back to base, since it wasn't too far. I smiled faintly. I had thought that Sideswipe pranking me would be the last straw, but being able to vent my frustration to someone who actually cared, and just talking to someone who was jesting at me, I felt a lot better. I could always ask Blaster and Raoul to help me repaint my paintjob. And there was always another day to get Sideswipe back. I was content, and I, dare I say it, almost hope Sideswipe pranks me again so I may leave and perhaps be so lucky as have Soundwave need to vent as well. I smiled a genuine smile. For once in this Primus-foresaken war, I was able to tell someone what I truly thought; I was able to be myself.

'Heh, and that someone was a high ranking Decepticon,' I thought, amused. With a soft intake, I entered the ARK and began my usual act again.


	4. Con Prowl and Jazz - AU G1

Decepticon!Prowl/Jazz (part 1) - D!Prowl = Damn Kidd; Jazz = Me

Jazz's POV:

As Ah stood in th' cell-th' chains around mah wrists were attached to th' ceilin' makin' it impossible ta sit-Ah cursed mentally at mahself. How could this happen! Ah was *nevah* caught! But somehow tha' SIC Prowl had caught meh. Ah had a theory tha' it was his doorwings tha' caught th' subtle vibrations Ah made while crawling in th' vents. Stupid slagger. Mah comm was busted, mah weapons were gone, an' Ah had yet ta meet whoevah would try an' make meh speak. But Ah won't say anythin'. They won't get a thing from meh, even if it costs meh mah life.

Prowl's pov

As I passed the ever rambunctious, atrocious and disorderly soldiers that got in my way to go and interrogate the foolish and crafty Autobot who had tried to infiltrate the base, I had detected him in the vents with my doorwings while I was walking around the base in one of the empty halls, he was brave but foolish for doing such a thing. The chances of him being caught, found and to be interrogated far outmatched the chances of him succeeding and leaving unscathed, I entered the brig where the captured and chained Autobot was.

I entered his cell and looked down at the smaller mech, " You are either a very spirited and doughty or very reckless and imprudent to come here all by yourself."

Jazz's POV:

Ah looked up at Prowl; he was only 'bout a head tallah than meh, surprisingly. Mah visor dimmed-well, at least Ah could still see-an' Ah looked down. Ah wasn't supposed ta be 'ere anyway. Optimus had ordered meh berth-ridden fer sixteen solar cycles, but Ah had ta move around by th' fifth. So Ah had decided to try an' get info. Ah was sloppy from tryin' not ta aggravate mah newly welded wounds.

Besides, Ah was still teachin' Bee an' 'Raj how ta be saboteurs, so Ah din't bring 'em.

"Tha's meh," Ah said in an upbeat tone, lookin' up at 'im. Mah visor brightened an' mah doorwings-smaller than his, but still with sensors-perked. "Spirited, doughty, reckless, an' imprudent rolled inta one."

Prowl's pov

I see that his current situation did not deter his personality, " How peculiar, what made you think you could come here and not get caught?" Had he been in tip top shape the chances of not getting caught would rise up only 21% but the other 79% of this situation happening would still outweighs it.

The chances of him being stubborn and refusing to give information to me is to be expected, but I am not here to interrogate for nothing.

Jazz's POV:

Ah shifted a li'l-mah legs were sore from standin' fer so long-an' grinned.

"Oh, Ah knew Ah would likely get caught," Ah stated wit' a grin. "But Ah was goin' crazy from boredom at base an' so, well, 'ere Ah am."

Prowl's pov

" And what did you hope to achieve in coming here? What were you after?" I interrogated the mech, but of course not everyone choses to be the willing submissive one.

Jazz's POV:

Ah shrugged best Ah could wit' mah arms strung up. "Wouldn't ya like ta know," Ah asked. Oh, was tha' a hint o' sarcasm in mah voice? Oops.

Prowl's pov

" Wrong answer. "

In one swift movement I grabbed one of his doorwings and dented it I know for a fact that his doorwings, along with mine and anyone else's, are sensitive. If one were to inflict an injury on one of them he would immediately be in excruciating pain.

Jazz's POV:

Ah cut off a strangled scream as Ah clamped mah mouth shut. Mah visor flickered wit' pain an' Ah gritted mah dentaplates. Primus, tha' hurt! Ah glared at Prowl through mah visor, but remained silent.

Prowl's pov

" Let's try this again, what are you after?"

Jazz's POV:

"..." A grin formed on mah faceplates. "Hook's beauty products," Ah said. "Ah, mean, look at th' mech. A piece of work, tha' one is~"

Ah snickered at th' barely concealed rage on Prowler's face. This was gettin' fun~

Prowl's pov

I had barely concealed my rage, but of course one does not go without punishment for their foolishness and insolence, seeing that only denting his doorwing was not enough I did the next best thing.

I ripped it off him. (Now imagine him doing that while smirking rather darkly.)

Jazz's POV:

Ah screamed in pain, visor flickerin' off. When Ah stopped screamin', mah visor flickered online, glowin' weakly. Stupid aft, how would he like it if Ah ripped off one o' 'is doorwings!? Mah visor darkened an' Ah promised mahself tha' when Ah get free, Ah'll make 'im experience th' pain as well.

"...man, yer as mean as ya are ugly," Ah sneered.

Prowl's pov

I ignored his snide remark, if he continues to be unyielding the consequences will be dire, " Why do you continue to resist? Give up Autobot and it'll all be over." (Now that gave me a chill when I imagined him saying that with a dark look on his face while having this twisted smile on)

Jazz's POV:

"Why do Ah continue ta resist?" A cheerful laughed escaped mah vocalizer. "Mech, Ah ain't got nothin' ta go back ta. No home, no family, an' no past. But ya wanna know wha' Ah do 'ave. Ah 'ave a younglin', barely old enough ta fight, an' a former-noble, who hated ta get his paint scuffed, waitin' fer meh ta return 'cause Ah'm th' only one they 'ave left."

Mah visor dimmed slightly. "Not tha' yer th' type ta care 'bout tha'. Wha' are ya, a Praxian? Ah bet ya din't even cry when Praxus fell, did ya. Ah bet ya hate us Autobots fer tha' don't'cha?" ((btw, in a few fics, Megatron told Prowl that the Autobots destroyed Praxus)) Mah visor lit up an' Ah made a holographic video appear between us. "Now, watch this." Ah played th' vid. Ah had been there when Praxus fell, heard th' jets goin' ovah mah helm. Ah looked up in time ta see Scream an' 'is team droppin' bombs ta destroy Praxus. An' everythin' Ah saw was on th' vid. Prowl remained silent, so Ah continued ta speak. "Thought there were no survivors. But..." Ah made the vid disappear and made a picture of Bluestreak appear instead. He was sitting on a med berth, hooked up to some machines. "One survivor out o' th' whole city," Ah murmured. Ah made a more recent photo o' Blue pop up next ta th' first. In th' new one, he was playin' wit' Bumblebee. "Th' survivor is named Bluestreak. Smokescreen, a Praxian survivor, is his current guardian."

Ah shut down the pics an' offlined mah visor. "So, ya can offline meh an' wha'evah. Mah students will learn by will live an' th' Autobots will thrive." Ah honestly was afraid o' offlinin', but Ah had shown th' truth an' wha'evah Prowler did next was his choice ta make.

Prowl's pov

Though I did not show it I felt like a mess, there were so many things I was feeling, shock, anger, betrayal, and a need for revenge were only what I mostly felt; I was at a loss for words, I had joined the Decepticons under the illusion that the fall of Praxus was the Autobots doing. I did not grow up like normal a youngling, my parents were not the best actually they were an awful dou, experimenting on me like I was nothing but a test subject to them the worst one was when I had my battle computer installed when I was barely in younglinghood. The day when I was taken away from them was a momentous one, I was glad to be taken away from them never to see them again, I was taken under the wing of a good Mech, though I would never see them again I was still traumatised and would never, sometimes rarely show any emotions, and it was even worse with my battle computer, the numbers were always there.

When the destruction of Praxus happened the Mech who took care of me perished along with the others, I felt so furious that I was shaking in barely contained rage remembering it all, I had been fed lies, I followed a cause that destroyed my home, raising a cletched fist I puched the wall just an inch away from his helm leaving a huge crack, I startled him but I didn't notice I was too angry.

They must pay.

Jazz's POV:

Ah flinched when Ah felt 'is fist fly past just an inch from mah helm. Mah visor flashed online when I heard th' wall crumple a bit undah 'is punch. Ah was startled an' took a shallow intake. Ah tried ta speak, but all tha' escaped was a weak whimper. He looked angry; Ah hope he don' take it out on meh.

Prowl's pov

I looked at the Mech before making a decision, I undid his chains, I am no longer following the Decepticon cause, chances of the Decepticons coming after me for letting the Autobot go, high.

But I could care less about them, they've decieved me for far too long.

Jazz's POV:

Ah nearly slumped ta mah knees when Prowler undid mah chains. Ah stumbled a bit from th' uneven feelin' o' missin' a doorwing. Ah grabbed mah doorwing, almost fallin' in th' progress an' looked at Prowler. He looked so betrayed. Ah jumped up an' pulled th' cover from th' celin' down an' climbed in aftah storin' mah doorwing in mah subspace. Ah hung halfway out o' th' vent an' offered Prowler mah servo.

"C'mon," Ah said. "Yer wantin' revenge, an' th' best way ta do tha' is ta put yer skills ta use in th' Autobots."

Ah seriously hope he accepts mah offer. If he goes out ta get revenge by

'imself, we'll lose a great ally an' he'll offline fastah.

Prowl's pov

I thought about it, it was a good idea and it showed good chances of fulfilling my revenge, I lifted my servo and took his making my decision known.

I was taking a step towards a better life both my spark and processor told me and the numbers agreed.

Jazz's POV:

Ah pulled 'im up inta th' vent. "Follow meh an' keep quiet," Ah instructed seriously; we would only 'ave a limited time ta get out 'fore th' alarm went off. Now Ah could show Prowler why Ah had nevah been caught 'fore today. Ah led th' way through th' maze o' vents. We made it to th' one tha' led outside jus' as th' base alarms went off. Ah kicked th' covah o' th' vent out an' jumped to th' ground. When Prowler landed next ta meh, Ah grinned at 'im.

"Yer a natural saboteur," Ah complimented, meanin' he was good at keepin' quiet in a vent.

Ah saw Decepticons leavin' th' base an' grabbed Prowler's arm, pullin' 'im along as Ah ran.

::Need a pick-up fer meh an' mah new friend!:: Ah shouted through a comm link.

Ah heard jet engines an' was relieved when it was Powerglide. Ah slowed slightly an' pushed Prowler in front o' meh.

"Hop on 'im!" Ah ordered, gesturin' ta Powerglide, who was tilted slightly fer us ta be able ta get on.

Prowl's pov

I did what he asked of me and got on, something tells me that my new life as an Autobot will be a very brisk and exuberant one.

Jazz's POV:

Ah ran a few kliks longer 'fore leapin' an' clingin' ta th' undahside o' 'Glide's alt mode.

::'Kay, 'Glide, let's go home!:: Ah commed.

He pulled up sharply an' headed fer th' Autobot base. Ah pulled mahself onta th' top o' 'is flyer mode an' faced Prowl.

Ah extended mah servo. "Ah don' believe we evah been properly introduced," Ah said, an excited gleam in mah visor. "Ah'm Third-in-Command, an' lead saboteur, Jazz."

Prowl's pov

I extended mine grabbing his and shook it, "I am Prowl, former Second-in-Command and Tactician of the Decepticons, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. " I said in a monotonous but formal tone.

Jazz's POV:

Ah grinned, focusin' on th' Decepticon symbol on 'is chassis. Leanin' towards 'im, Ah extended mah free servo an' placed it ovah th' symbol. Small static left mah servo an' when Ah removed it, th' Decepticon symbol was an Autobot symbol.

"There," Ah said. "Do ya want yer optics changed too, Prowler?"

Prowl's pov

I frowned, " My name is Prowl, please use it and yes I would like my optics to be changed. " I do not tolerate nicknames, not in the slightest.

Jazz's POV:

Ah frowned behind mah visor, then smirked. "Sure thang Prowl. But tha's gonna cost ya~"

Ah grinned wickedly an', decidin' it might be illogical enough, Ah leaned forward an' kissed 'im. Ah pulled away aftah a few kliks an' watched as 'is optics drained from deep red ta crystal blue.

"So?" Ah asked, slightly disappointed he hadn't glitched yet. Hm, guess I'll hafta be more illogical.

Prowl's pov

I was confused, why did he kiss me? Isn't that a deeper expression of showing adoration from one lover to another? We are not lovers, we barely became acquaintances, "Please refrain from doing that, I am not comfortable with you doing that."

Besides he has no reason to kiss me like he did.

Jazz's POV:

Ah scoffed an' dug inta mah subspace. Ah brought out a shiny piece o' metal an' held it up so he could see 'is reflection.

"Only way ta change yer optic color, Prowler," Ah explained, poutin' slightly. Aw, he din't like it.

Prowl's pov

I grabbed the shiny object to see my now blue optics, so shiny..., wait. Shouldn't it be the Medic's job to change optic color? So why did he take it upon himself to change my optics by kissing me? He's not a Medic, and I didn't get my optics changed like that when I first joined the Decepticons, as I started thinking about why he did it the thoughts and numbers became too much, if one more illogical thing happens I will crash!

Jazz's POV:

"Hey Prowler, do ya like bein' painted pink an' covered in glitter tha' makes ya look like a femme?" Ah asked, thinkin' 'bout th' twins.

Prowl's pov

Why would...I don't even, " No. What kind of question is that? " I asked wondering why would he ask such a thing,

Jazz's POV:

Ah shrugged, not wantin' ta spoil th' Lambos' fun. "We 'ave prankers," Ah warned. Powerglide landed an' rolled to a stop. Prowler an' Ah got off an' Powerglide flew off ta finish 'is patrol. Ah turned ta face Prowl an' grinned. I extended mah arms as if ta say, 'Here it is'.

"Prowler, mah friend, welcome to th' Autobots," Ah said formally.


	5. Dreadwing and Swindle - Bayformers

Swindle's POV:

I was sitting in the back corner of the Rec Room, knees drawn to my chassis and my arms around my legs. I watched the other Decepticons converse, a sad gleam in my optics. Most of them were already together with another or had friends. Unlike me.

My brothers had kicked me out of our room because I couldn't stop stuttering when I talked. I couldn't help it! My glitch made me see things differently and I couldn't speak right.

I watched everyone else. They all seemed content to talk or hold servos or just sit in a comfortable silence. I let out a soft whine of longing.

Dreadwing's pov I was minding my own business and bored out of my processor, I couldn't think of anyone to pull a prank on and I had nothing to do, then I noticed Swindle all to his lonesome all sad with a longing look. Interested in why he was all sad and not Swindle-ish I walked towards him and sat down next to him, "Hey what's the matter?" I asked curiously at the normally stuttering and weird mech. Swindle's POV: I was startled when Dreadwing came over. I registered his question and opened my mouth to answer, but all the insults my brothers had thrown at me about my stuttering came back and I shook my head. I just gestured to the mechs at the table closest to us. They were holding servos and leaning towards each other, whispering and looking so happy. They kissed and I whined, looking away. Dreadwing's pov So he's all gloomy and depressed just because he has no one to hang around and be all mushy mushy and all that junk? That's silly, I got no one too but I'm not all gloomy and down on the dumps, " Aw come on don't be so down." I really don't see why he would want something like that it can't be tnat nice to be all mushy mushy with someone...

Swindle's POV: I could hear it in his voice; he just didn't get it.

"S-someo-one to-o ca-are u-unli-ike m-my br-roth-thers..." I whispered. "Br-broth-thers ha-ate me-e... H-ha-ave to-o re-echarge he-ere... N-not allow-wed I-in r-room any-ymo-ore..."

Dreadwing's pov Well that sucks, hmm, my optics brightend when I thought of something, "Why don't you crash with me?" Besides my room's pretty big anyway and I always wanted a roomie he could take the berth it's really big and cozy I'll just recharge on the couch no biggie. Swindle's POV: I shook my head, optics widening. "Br-roth-thers be m-mad," I said sadly. "Or-rders to-o rech-charge in-n Re-ec Room-m fo-or puni-ishme-ent..." I vented softly. "Off-ffer, mu-uch than-nks..." Dreadwing's pov I blinked "But you said that you're not allowed in your brothers room anymore so doesn't that mean you don't have to listen to them anymore?" I asked confused (I'm just as confused as his is) Swindle's POV: I realized I had just confused him and paused to rethink what I had said.

"B-bond," I stammered, patting my chassis lightly. "G-gest-talt... L-lead-der's wo-ord I-is la-aw t-to sub-bmissi-ive me-embers o-of t-team... O-orders to-o rech-charge i-in Re-ec Room-m, or-rders mu-ust be-e follo-owed…"

Dreadwing's pov I slowly nodded starting to get it, well that sucks even more! "Okay so why do they hate you? Did you do something wrong? Break something important? " Swindle's POV: "Sa-aid t-too stu-upid an-nd stu-utteri-ing i-is annoy-ying..." I mumbled. "An-nd sai-id gl-litch ma-akes me-e usele-ess..." Dreadwing's pov "Yet you go into battle without fear, so what if you stutter? It's not that annoying, you're not stupid you're just you." I said seeing it in my own sound logic. Swindle's POV: "I-insane..." I whispered. "The-ey're ri-ight... Ca-an't he-elp i-it, th-though..."

I shifted so my legs were in front of my and I crossed my arms.

Dreadwing's pov "They're not right, you can't help being how you are." Dreadwing's pov

"They're not right, you can't help being how you are."

Swindle's POV: I shrugged slightly. I looked around the room and saw we were the only ones still in the Rec Room. I looked at Dreadwing.

"O-offe-er st-till op-pen...?" I asked quietly, afraid to stay in the Rec Room by myself. Dreadwing's pov I grinned widely, " Yep!" I got up and grabbed his servo dragging him to my room, yay I get a roomie! Swindle's POV: I almost fell trying to keep up with him. I looked around his room. It was certainly bright; there were multiple light of every color on his ceiling.

"Cool-l," I mumbled, reaching up and poking a blue one. Dreadwing's pov I grinned, " Heh thanks." Isaid before falling on my couch lazily, " You can sleep on the berth." I offered. Swindle's POV: I looked at the berth, then looked at him.

"Bu-ut onl-ly g-guest... Be-erth i-is yo-ours..." I was confused. Dreadwing's pov " So?" I chirped not seeing his point Swindle's POV: "D-don't gue-ests g-get cou-uch...?" I clarified. Well, that's what Vortex said when he invited over a friend. Dreadwing's pov " I can get the couch it's no biggie I can recharge fine without the berth." Swindle's POV: I hesitated, then nodded slowly. "I-if yo-ou're su-ure," I mumbled, crawling onto the berth. I curled up, facing Dreadwing. "Tha-anks, Dre-eadwi-ing..." Dreadwing's pov I grinned at him, " No problem. " I was do glad that I got a roomie I hope he stays. Swindle's POV: I smiled faintly. I was glad to have Dreadwing as a friend. We hadn't talked much before, but we were usually paired together on missions. I would go first, then Dreadwing would back me up.

I felt my eldest brother, Onslaught, prodding my bond link. I tensed and sent images of the Rec Room over the bond. He closed his side of the bond and I relaxed slightly.

I rubbed my optics, yawning softly. Dreadwing's pov I smiled before I drifted to sleep, I'm so glad that Swindy doesn't have to sleep in the Rec Room. Swindle's POV: Maybe I didn't have what those mechs in the Rec Room had, but I did have one thing that was rare in the Decepticons; a friend that I could trust with my life.

"Goodnight Dreadwing," I whispered without a stutter.

I closed my optics and slipped into recharge.


	6. Sunny, Sideways, and Sides - Bayformers

Sideways' POV:

How come I, the courier that doesn't like conflict, always get stuck IN SITUATIONS LIKE THIS!? In the middle of battle, the twin terrors of the Autobots had been trying to attack me from either side, then the ground just collapsed! Now we were sitting in a small, ready-to-collapse-if-we-stood cavern, me sandwiched between the two lugs. There was no room to move apart and I swear my faceplates couldn't've grown any warmer. The two mechs that, despite their obvious hatred for the Decepticons, I had fallen for were stuck with me until one of our factions happens to come and help us. Hopefully the twins wouldn't blame me; I really didn't want to offline.

Sunstreaker's POV:

I frowned at Sideswipe over the Decepticon Sideways' shoulder. ~(twin bond) So, smart one-~ Since he had gotten us into this mess; I don't know how, but he did. ~-what's the plan?~

Sideswipe's pov

I just gave my twin an apologetic look, ~Well seeing as we can't stand without risking the cavern to callapse and we're all sqeezed together, I say we play a little game of make the Decepticon as uncomfortable as possible.~ I don't like being in silence doing nothing, ~ Unless you want to just wait here with nothing to do?~

Sunstreaker's POV:

I thought about that, looking down at the smaller Decepticon, who was practically on my lap in this small space. He looked up at me, his ruby optics full of fear and...something I had yet to identify. I looked at Sideswipe as the Decepticon looked down and grinned. ~He's practically chassis to chassis with you, so you start,~ I decided, since him being face-to-face with Sideswipe was making Sides more vulnerable if the 'Con decided to lash out.

Sideways' POV:

My sparkbeat couldn't have been more erratic when I looked up at Sunstreaker. I quickly looked down, dragging my claws across my pede in an attempt to distract myself.

Sideswipe's pov

I smirked before I pulled the Con closer to me into a hug I felt him squirm in my arms my servos were close to his aft so I squeezed it, I was mentally laughing when I heard him squeak at the sudden contact. Hehehe this is fun.

Sideways' POV:

I squeaked when he squeezed my aft. I squirmed, trying to pull away, but I didn't exactly have room in the first place and he was a lot stronger than I was. Primus, tell me this is a dream, but then again, I didn't want it to be a dream...

Sunstreaker's POV:

I smirked and leaned forward, tracing my fingers down the seams on his back. He shuddered. ~Heh, I didn't think a 'Con's reactions could be so interesting,~ I said to Sides over the bond, amused.

Sideswipe's pov

~I'm with you there~, I then leaned close to him and licked his neck cables, I smirked as he shuddered and trembled from the contact we were giving him. Stepping it up I bit his neck cables softly, I purred when I heard him moan quietly.

Sideways' POV:

I felt my faceplates heat up even more when I couldn't hold in a soft moan. My cooling fans kicked on to cool down my rapidly heating frame.

Sunstreaker's POV:

I ran my servos down the smaller mech's sides, making his squirm slightly and keen softly.

Sideswipe's pov

I took it to the next level and started kissing him from his neck down to his chassis. I licked him mentally smirking as I felt him shudder, I hope the rescue takes long because I'm definitely enjoying this.

Sideways' POV:

"S-stop," I protested faintly, though I honestly didn't want them to.

Sunstreaker's POV:

I smirked and kissed down the back of Sideways' neck. ~Hey, Sides, I think he said to move on,~ I said as Sideways trembled faintly.

Sideswipe's pov

~ I hear ya Sunny! ~ I said through the bond.

Sideways' POV:

I shivered and moaned softly, lubricants starting to slip down my port. I squirmed slightly. This shouldn't be happening, but it felt so good.

Sunstreaker's POV:

I reached down and traced my fingers around Sideways' port. It slid open and I traced a finger around the rim of his valve, smirking. "Heh, eager?" I purred, sliding a finger into his port. I was slightly surprised when I felt his seal was still intact. Huh, untouched. This ought to be fun. I pulled my finger out of his port and opened my spike cover. "This might hurt," I warned.

Sideways' POV:

I yelped in pain when Sunstreaker slammed his spike into my port, breaking my seal. I shuddered in pain, whimpering softly and digging my claws into the ground.

Sideswipe's pov

Aw~! Why does he get to break his seal? I thought before I opened my spike cover and shoved my spike into his port making him tremble and shudder in pain with the sudden intrusion of another spike in his port. Oh~ even tighter fit than anyone else, I thought before me and Sunny started to thrust slowly as to not hurt him anymore than he already is.

Sideways' POV:

I trembled in pain. It hurt, Primus it hurt. They began to thrust slowly and I whimpered softly. I could feel small pricks of pleasure mixed in with the pain and tried to focus on the pleasure.

Sunstreaker's POV:

I purred. His port was tight, as to be expected seeing as he had never been spiked before Sides and I. Primus, it felt good~ It was hard to force myself to thrust slowly-the pleasure was wonderful-but I managed...slightly. Occasionally I would accidently thrust too fast, making him yelp softly.

Sideswipe's pov

As I thrust slowly with Sunny I kept Sideways distracted from the pain by kissing him, I sneaked my glossa into his mouth and let it travel-damn he tasted good- and held him close to me feeling his body tremble.

Sideways' POV:

I hesitantly kissed back, still trembling faintly. But the pain was starting to fade and I began to feel pleasure. It still hurt to be stretched like this, but at least it didn't hurt as bad now. I moaned softly.

Sunstreaker's POV:

I placed chaste kisses across Sideways' backplates, thrusting a little faster. His moan indicated it didn't hurt as bad anymore, so we could move faster. Not too fast, still, but faster still.

Sideswipe's pov

We both thrust faster but we were careful not to hurt him badly, I was kissing him deeply and I felt his arms wrapped loosely around my neck. I smirked ending the kiss before licking and nipping on his neck cables I purred hearing him moan.

Sideways' POV:

I loosely wrapped my arms around Sideswipe's neck. He broke the kiss and began licking and nipping on my neck cables. I moaned in pleasure.

Sunstreaker's POV:

I began to dip my fingers into Sideways' seams, finding all his sensitive spots and pressing into them. Each time I did, he would gasp sharply, or moan loudly.

Sideswipe's pov

Every time I bit a particular neck cable he would gasp or moan in pleasure, I smirked to myself before I began licking his audio receptors. He shivered slightly when I did and Sunny whispered sweet nothings to him.

Sideways' POV:

I was close to overloading and the pain was almost overwhelmed with the pleasure. I moaned loudly, trembling in pleasure.

Sunstreaker's POV:

I thrust faster and harder, knowing he was close to overloading. So were Sides and I. I bit down on the back of his neck, hard enough to draw energon, and he cried out in pleasure. I dragged my glossa over the bite mark, licking away the energon that welled up.

Sideswipe's pov

Thrusting faster and harder as I held him tighter, my servos digging into Sideways' back. Then we overloaded, soon his port was filled up and started leaking from the occupation of two spikes that were there.

Sideways' POV:

I cried out in pleasure when I overloaded. As the twins overloaded as well, my port was filled and started leaking. I went limp, panting as my cooling fans struggled to cool my overheating systems. I don't think I'm going to be moving for a while; my limbs feel heavy.

Sunstreaker's POV:

Sides and I hadn't had a good overload for a while. This was worth being crammed in a cavern. ~That was...very fun,~ I said to Sides over the twin bond as I nipped lightly at the back of Sideways' neck, smirking in amusement as the smaller mech gave a tired whine of protest, but didn't make me stop. ~What an indulgence it would be to "capture" him and hold him prisoner in base. Maybe Prowl will let us interrogate him.~

Sideswipe's pov

I purred at that thought, ~And we can have him all to ourselves. ~ nuzzling the limp mech I gave him a light kiss on his forehelm. It was only suppose to be a game guess we got overboard, but it was so worth it!

A/N - Well, another M rated chapter. Please review; we're trying our best to make it as non-OC as possible, but it's kinda hard with certain pairings. Anyways, reviews encourage us to work faster. Thank you~


End file.
